starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мегадор
«Мегадор» ( ) — звёздный суперразрушитель на службе Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов во время Роевой войны, когда он служил флагманом Верховного главнокомандующего Гилада Пеллеона, а затем и во время Второй галактической гражданской войны в битве при станции «Уроро». Характеристики «Мегадор» имел шестнадцать ионных двигателей. Также кажется, у суперразрушителя было по меньшей мере пятьдесят ангаров. На судне была смотровая площадка с куполом, где командиры могли наблюдать за космосом во время маневров флота. Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны он был оснащен тремя дальнобойными турболазерными батареями, которые имели огневую мощь, затмевавшую полную огневую мощь пяти звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский II». История Звездный суперразрушитель «Мегадор» изначально служил имперскому военачальнику Блитцеру Харрску, силы которого находились в районе Ядра Галактики. После Имперского объединения адмирала Натаси Даалы «Мегадор» вместе со звездным суперрразрушителем «Доминион» остался брошенным на одной из верфей Харрска «Глубокий 3». В 12 ПБЯ во время инспекции имперских оружейных складов в Ядре имперский офицер Гилад Пеллеон наткнулся на «Глубокий 3» и забрал оба суперразрушителя для войны Осколка Империи против Новой Республики . Уверенный, что Новая Республика не знала о существовании «Мегадора» или «Доминиона», Пеллеон стремился использовать военные корабли в свою пользу. «Мегадор» в конце концов был использован в 17 ПБЯ в битве при Малом Анксе, которая закончилась поражением, а «Мегадор» был поврежден. The Super Star Destroyer's service continued for decades. When Sien Sovv was killed early into the second year of the Кризис Тёмного улья, Galactic Alliance Chief of State Кэл Омас asked Pellaeon to assume the role of Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева When the Swarm War broke out a few months later, Pellaeon took command of the Defense Force from aboard the Megador, making it his flagship. Early into the war, Megador participated in the Battle of Nickel One in the Roche asteroid field, where it arrived in time to assist Джедай Джейсен Соло and Luke and Мара Джейд-Скайуокер in their successful attempt to stop a Киллики coup of the Verpine hive.Тёмный улей III: Роевая война, page 137 At Sarm, Megador was laden with a wing of Jedi StealthXs and assisted in the assault of the planet in an attempt to capture or kill Lomi Plo.Тёмный улей III: Роевая война, page 224 With Lomi Plo's escape apparent, Megador was moved to coordinate the attack the planet Tenupe in order to assist the Luke Skywalker in his hunt of Lomi Plo, which resulted in an assault against the captured ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Admiral Ackbar, which led to the capture of UnuThul and the death of Lomi Plo. At the conclusion of the war, Megador would be the site of the Galactic Alliance treaty negotiations with the Доминация чиссов, as well as the Luke Skywalker's declaration that the Jedi order would cease to be an entity within the Galactic Alliance government by way of the Advisory Council. It was there that Skywalker revealed his intentions to form a Jedi council to oversee matters concerning the administration of the Новый Орден джедаев.Тёмный улей III: Роевая война, page 357. The Megador was still in service as of 40 ABY and was planned to have a key role in the Battle of Kuat, serving as a refueling and rearming point for an entire wing of StealthX fighters under the command of Люк Скайуокер. It later traveled to the Transitory Mists along with the Anakin Solo and a fleet of Осколок Империи ships. There, it participated in the Battle of Uroro Station. In 44 ABY, three months after the battle for Корусант, capital of the Galactic Alliance, the Millennium Falcon launched off Megador to go to the Dragon Queen II, flagship of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo. A battalion of Void Jumpers led by Admiral Gavin Darklighter stood in formation to see the Millennium Falcon off. Admiral Nek Bwua'tu gave departure clearance himself.Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис Появления * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис Источники * [http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=1406 Sue Rostoni confirms Megador as a Super Star Destroyer] * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Категория:Флагманы Категория:Звездолёты Галактического Альянса Категория:Звездолёты Осколка Империи Категория:Звездолёты Военного округа «Ноль» Категория:Звёздные суперразрушители